


Hoshi's Day

by Kotik



Series: Adult Season Three [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotik/pseuds/Kotik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three officers skirt the line when celebrating Hoshi's successful surgery and Malcolm finds that a family visit is still less fun than drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoshi's Day

Cathryn wiped her tears away as the shuttle disappeared into the clouds and she felt the strong arm of her husband around her shoulder. Usually he would have hugged her, but she knew her faithful companion of over forty years had an equally sad daughter to console.

The week with her son and his lovely Vulcan girl had gone way too fast. What was a week of sightseeing, evening dinners and long talks with them in comparison to the two years they had not seen Trip? And how many years would it be this time until they could return for another visit? She gathered Lizzy in her arms as they both wept in grief.

=/\=

T’Pol sat at the controls as Trip was clearly not in a condition that allowed him to control the craft safely. Like his mother and sister he had cried upon having to take his leave and although he had calmed down by now, she was convinced he was still too emotional to expend the necessary attention to piloting the shuttle.

The Vulcan wondered what it might be like to be so at home in one’s family that one experienced actual grief when having to leave them. Her father had long gone and she and her mother were two individuals, who were too intransigent to accept any other opinion but their own. Unfortunately her opinion and that of her maternal ancestor were rarely the same, and as a result their relationship was best described as ‘strained’.

What a difference it had been to meet her mate’s parents and his younger sister. The humans had made every effort to make her stay as comfortable as possible and it was hard to miss that all three of her hosts had considered her relationship with Trip a great source of elation.

She made a mental note to petition Starfleet command to grant more subspace resources to the ship’s crew. Perhaps the occasional video conference would enable the human crew to better withstand the effects of long separation from their families.

“Shuttlepod Two, you are cleared to dock.”

T’Pol acknowledged the clearance, which seemed to have been given by Ensign Rostov. She spooled the engines down as the robotic arm latched onto the craft and lifted it into the launch bay.

=/\=

Malcolm stopped on the upper deck after the launch bay had been re-pressurized, his duffel hoisted over his shoulder. It would be literally a flying change – Trip and T’Pol out, himself in. He could think of better ways to spend the next four days than wasting them on being looked down at by his father, but mum shouldn’t be made to suffer for the rotten character of Steward sr., and not visiting his family would just cause to many questions from people who had no business in his private affairs in the first place.

He exchanged a short hug with T’Pol and gave Trip a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“Had a good time?” he asked as his two friends came to stand next to him.

“Way too short, but great,” Trip replied. “How’s Hoshi?”

“Phlox started the surgery about twenty minutes ago. He says she won’t be awake until the wee hours tomorrow, so get settled back in first. But it’d be great if you could drop by in the morning and leave me a message. I’ve left my coms signature in your inboxes.”

“Will do, Malcolm,” Trip promised.

“Well, it’s off into the lion’s den for me then,” Malcolm sighed. “See you in four days and take care of Hoshi for me.”

He saw the nod of his friend and walked down the stairs into the shuttle.

=/\=

“This might be a little uncomfortable,” Phlox said as he gently traced the ensign’s breasts with his fingers and the hissing of the young woman made it clear that it indeed was. “The transplanted tissue has settled well and there are no signs of rejection. Congratulations ensign.”

“But they look… weird, Phlox. Almost like beach balls.” Hoshi replied.

“Oh, that is just the swelling from the surgery,” he assured her. “Your breasts will assume a more natural shape over the next twenty-four hours and that is how long you will stay my guest in any case.”

“If I must…”

“You must,” the Denobulan replied dryly and put the blanket back over her upper body.

=/\=

Breakfast was just a way to get the stomach going in the morning, but in this house it was pure misery. What a shame to let mum’s splendid cooking go to waste as his father’s incessant remarks made it impossible to enjoy it.

“In my time they wouldn’t have put up with such sloppiness,” the older man ranted. “Your head is hairier than a bear’s testicles. Don’t they have proper haircuts in that ‘Starfleet’ of yours?”

“This is quite enough,” Malcolm hissed, putting his cutlery down as he seethed with anger. “I have put up with your smack talk since the moment I arrived yesterday. If you can’t even show proper manners at the breakfast table and in front of mum on top of that, I will be teaching you some decorum, old man. Trust me, your precious Navy won’t be able to help you if you don’t back off.”

There was a beep from his PADD and he reached over to fetch it from the counter.

_The surgery has been a success. Hoshi is in good health and eagerly awaits message from you._

_Best regards, T’Pol._

“You need the cavalry to deal with me?” his father taunted him, but Malcolm just fixed him with an enraged glare.

“No, it says the woman I love has come out of surgery. The same woman that I didn’t dare bring here, because I’d rather die than expose her to your rotten manners and your bloody bigotry.”

Having said what needed to be said, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. He could hear footsteps following him and knew it was his mother.

Before reaching the main entrance, he turned around, looking into the tear-filled eyes of her.

“I’m awfully sorry, mum. I’ll be at Maddy’s place if you want to see me.”

Without a further word he grabbed his duffel and left his parent’s house.

=/\=

Trip was still angry about the half-assed number the repair crews had done on his engines. It had taken Anna and him no less than six hours just to undo the mess they had made of every single parameter right down to the intermix ratio. Had they fired up the reactor like that they would have been lucky to get anything more than warp three out of it.

He had almost expected his XO to ‘walk in’ on him in the shower again, but thankfully she had been waiting outside. As much fun as the odd blowjob in the shower had been in months past, it wasn’t worth destroying the relationship between her and Rostov and apparently Anna had gotten her priorities right after the group was dissembled.

As he walked into sickbay he exchanged a nod with Phlox, who pointed him to the privacy screen that shielded Hoshi’s biobed from inquisitive looks. He stopped in his tracks when he walked around it. Hoshi was sitting upright, the blanket around her waist leaving her upper body exposed – and goddamn – Phlox hadn’t exaggerated when saying that she would be similar in size to T’Pol. Hoshi held her arms out, presenting her rack with a beaming smile.

“What do you say?” she asked.

“I’ll think of something when I regain the ability of coherent speech,” he said with a smile, sitting down next to her.

“The swelling’s still not completely gone, but at least they don’t look as bloated as in the morning. Do you like them?”

He shook his head. “Hoshi, you’re a beautiful girl, no matter what the size of your rack is. The important bit is that _you_ like them.”

She grew silent before looking him straight in the eyes. “I feel like a real woman now.”

“That’s all that matters, hon. As long as you are happy with your body you’ve done the right thing.”

She smiled back at him happily. It didn’t take Dr. Freud to see that she was much happier with her outer shell now.

“You up for a little photo session when Phlox releases me?” she asked.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, seeing the mischievous grin on Hoshi’s face.

“I want to go to all the places that are important to Malcolm – the armory, the gym, his tactical console – all decorated with naked Hoshi.”

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he agreed. “On one condition: It must look good - no naughty shots.”

“Deal!”

=/\=

He hoisted the duffel bag over to the other shoulder and continued his way through the bustling city. The myriad of people gave him the necessary     anonymity and the length of the walk – at least ten miles – gave him time to calm his mind. What T’Pol would have done through meditation – or as of the last few months – taking Trip to bed, was best achieved for him through a long walk in his old hunting grounds.

It was here that he had charmed many girls, often followed by having to defend himself against a furious boyfriend whose existence one of the ladies had forgotten to mention. He was quite sure that his relaxed attitude in that regard came from his old man’s side, who had shagged the house maid for many years, sometimes even when mum was in the house. She had never said anything, god knows why.

If he didn’t despise the old geezer so much, he could almost feel sorry for him – almost. It wasn’t really hard to see that a strong need for sexual variety was a long-running trait in his blood-line. His entire male ancestry consisted of Navy men, who literally had a girl in every harbor. Perhaps he should have told the old scumbag that he once in a while fancied to have his arse shagged by the ship’s chief engineer, now that would have given him a bloody conniption.

But Malcolm was a realist first of all. It was far from ideal that he and Hoshi would miss each other by eight hours upon his return and therefore wouldn’t meet again until twelve days from now, but he had the luxury to know that she wouldn’t have to live like a nun for that time. T’Pol would need a little help in between or Hoshi could ask Trip for a quick shag. It would make their sex after being together again so much more glorious instead of desperate.

This arrangement however could change at a moment’s notice. In about eight months that heightened sex drive of T’Pol that the virus had triggered would be over and chances were that she would then gladly reduce the list of partners to exactly one. And the clear promise among the four of them was that if only one of them grew uncomfortable with their current status quo, it would be abandoned immediately, just like the C47 gang.

=/\=

Trip came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry after the morning shower. He would have preferred to make it a joint shower with T’Pol, but the Vulcan sat already deep in meditation. Since Hoshi had been in surgery and Malcolm was on the planet she had missed out on some intimate attention lately and since she refused to have a go at it with him, every time a hot flash hit, for fear of trivializing their love-making, she had compensated for it by longer meditation.

“Why don’t you just come with us?” he asked, and T’Pol opened her eyes slowly.

“Which purpose would I serve? You take the photographs, Hoshi poses for them. There does not seem to be a requirement for a third person.”

“Well, you obviously could use a quick orgasm or two,” he came straight to the point. “You want our sex to be a little bit more elaborate and thorough than just a quickie on the warp reactor, I agree with you on that. But I bet Hoshi is more than willing to help and knowing her, I’d say after posing she’ll need some taking care of, too.”

He could see that T’Pol was pondering his suggestion. A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

“Perhaps you wanna try to pose yourself? I only have a single picture of you from that planet and you are wearing way too much clothes on that one.”

Her eyebrow shot up at his brazen suggestion and it was one of the rare cases where he couldn’t tell if it was amusement or a sign of impending doom.

“What about you?” she asked with a teasing undertone. “It is unlikely that you won’t be aroused as well after appreciating Hoshi’s physique for an extended period of time. “

“Wouldn’t be our first threesome,” he said with an innocent shrug.

“Your suggestion on how to deal with the arousal has merit, however I am undecided on your second request. Why don’t you start your work with Hoshi? You are already two point five minutes late. You can call me at a later time and I will join you. I am convinced I will have made a decision by then.”

He gave her a mock-military salute, grabbed his camera and left.

The ‘indecision’ was of course just part of T’Pol playing coy. She would pose for one or two pictures, no doubt, and it would be special ones. But he would have to ‘earn the right’ to take them. She wouldn’t give a verbal confirmation, instead she would randomly strike a pose and he had to catch it at the right moment.

He entered Hoshi’s quarters after being called in and found her sitting on her desk, looking into a mirror while applying a subtle make-up. He wondered if Hoshi expected her new boobs to grow even further if she just gave them enough fresh air and some light as he had seen her nothing but topless – or stark naked like now – since she woke up after the surgery.

“Hi Trip,” she greeted him, coloring her eyebrows. “I’ll be done in a minute.”

He answered her greeting and sat down on the edge of her bunk.

“Did you notice that T’Pol is letting her hair grow out?” Hoshi asked, applying some eye-shadow.

“Notice?” Trip asked back with an amused snort. “I actually heard her _rant_ about it. She knows I don’t like the Vulcan mop, but she doesn’t seem to be very patient about it. I guess she didn’t notice that I had come back in and she definitely hadn’t meditated yet; one evening down at my folks she was informing her mirror-image in no uncertain terms how inacceptable it is that Phlox can make your boobs bigger, but has nothing on offer that makes her hair grow faster.”

Hoshi chuckled, but suppressed it when her hand slipped.

“Don’t make me laugh buddy, or I’ll look like a football player,” she demanded, wiping the errant eye-shadow from her temple.

He waited as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. She took the bathrobe from the backrest of her chair and put it on, but didn’t close it.

“Now I understand why you guys always complain about having to shave in the morning,” she said and pointed at her completely bald nether region. Trip’s eyes went wide. “It’s a complete drag. You scrape and scrape and then it itches for half an hour.”

He chuckled. “Why did you shave then, hon? You had barely more than a little fuzz down there to begin with.”

“I think it looks better without hair,” she admitted and waved him to come over. “But I don’t want to walk up to Malcolm and ask ‘love, want me to shave my pussy for you?’. You know he wouldn’t give a straight answer to that.”

When he came to stand in front of her she opened her robe even further puffing out her chest.

“You’re a man, Trip. Can you feel my boobs and tell me if they feel like the real thing?”

“They _are_ the real thing, Hoshi,” he assured her, letting his fingers glide along her right breast. “It’s your own tissue in there. They look fantastic and as far as I can tell, they feel fantastic, too. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks Trip, that’s meaning a lot to me,” she said, blushing. He planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

“So, what kinda pictures do you want,” he asked returning to business before he would get an unexpected early start on the arousal business.

“One here on the bed,” she explained, using her fingers to count the options. “One in the gym, with nothing but boxing gloves at the punching bag.”

“Ooh, he’ll like that one,” Trip said with a grin

“Then I want to do one in the Armory, with a ammo-belt and a pulse rifle. He’ll cum like a freight train just looking at that. For Malcolm a naked girl with a weapon is pure pornography, especially when it is _his_ girl.”

He chuckled along with Hoshi, but then he got serious.

“We can’t do that, hon. Cap’n lets us get away with a lot of stuff, but playing around with weapons of war crosses the line. You’re just out of probation and I’m not gonna help you wreck your career for good.”

“Not if it is an officially registered target practice,” Hoshi replied with a mischievous grin. “Malcolm would break up with me in an instant if I abused our relationship to flout the arms rules. I’ve looked through the whole regulations. You are an O-3 officer, so you are authorized to order target practice. You, Anna, Rostov and I are the only people on the ship right now, but we _are_ on active duty, technically. And - this is important - the regulations mandate a properly secured ammo belt – that’s it. There is absolutely nothing in the rule book that prohibits naked target practice. It will be perfectly legal if I complete the whole exercise and the result will be properly registered with the ship’s captain and security officer.”

Trip shook his head, laughing.  “You are bat-shit crazy, Hoshi.”

“I know,” she said with a large grin and continued her list. “After that we go to the bridge. First one with me at the coms console, then naked Hoshi on the tactical console and finally the pièce de résistance – Hoshi butt naked in the captain’s chair.

He shook his head again. “I take it you’ve checked that there’s no rule against nudism on the bridge either?”

“That’s the thing,” she said, still grinning. “I’ve done a complete text-search. There is not a single rule saying you have to wear _anything_. There are hundreds of rules on protective clothing for certain jobs or activities. You can be busted for not wearing a head protector during staff practice in the gym, but nobody can say a single thing if you’re otherwise naked.”

“Let’s start,” he said with a chuckle. “Before you get the idea to pose on Forest’s desk.”

“Hmmm,” she said, letting the robe glide off her shoulders as if she really pondered the idea. She sent him a wink before lying down on the bed for the first shot.

=/\=

Trip tried to ignore the almost painful sensation of his raging hard-on. He had not expected that taking naked pictures of Hoshi would border on torture. One would have to be blind or dead to ignore the sight of Hoshi licking her own nipples because she thought the rifle shot looked better if they were standing up.

Only the bridge shots were left now, but he wasn’t sure if he’d ‘survive’ those without making an utter mess in his underpants. By the look of things Hoshi had seen through his attempts to hide his conundrum as she stopped the turbo-lift halfway into the journey up to the bridge.

“Why don’t you say something?” she reproached him mildly and opened his uniform.

“Because I’m going to embarrass myself in under ninety seconds. At least it feels like it.”

He could feel the burning blush on his face while she pushed the garment off his shoulders. With a quick tug on his underpants she freed his throbbing tool and took him in her mouth without much ado.

His worries about embarrassing himself proved more than warranted as it took no more than perhaps forty seconds before he spilled into her mouth so explosively that Hoshi started to cough. With a bit of effort she gulped down the payload and looked up at him shaking her head.

“That’s a teenager’s trick, buddy. I didn’t ask you to do this so that you can torture yourself.”

“Sorry.”

Her grin returned as quick as it had gone. “Well I’m not in as bad a shape as you were, but I’m running a little hot, too. Now with the edge taken off, you’ll hold out a little longer, because I’ll need you to fuck the stuffing out of me when we have done all the pictures.”

“I’ll call in T’Pol for help,” he said, as his blush finally receded and pushed the button to restart the lift.

=/\=

He inhaled the fresh air, closing his eyes. Malcolm had not believed his eyes, seeing that his old favorite place was still in one piece, sort of. Yes, wind and rain had taken a toll on the old park bench, but each and every tree and bush were still as he remembered them, if perhaps a little taller and wider.

Having finished writing his text message to Hoshi he had decided to enjoy the peace and quiet of the place some more before tackling the last three miles to Madeleine’s house.

But the usual calm wouldn’t come. Something was different and it irked him that he couldn’t tell what it was. Two years on the ship had blunted his instincts. But one instinct was still very much intact – a moving target was more difficult to hit than a stationary one on a weathered park bench.

Scanning his surroundings suspiciously he hoisted up the duffel and continued his walk at a stiff pace.

=/\=

His heart skipped a beat when the door of the turbo lift opened, but he let out a relieved sigh as it turned out to be T’Pol, who entered, wearing her silken robe and presumably nothing underneath. With Anna and Rostov there were only two other people on the ship, and most likely they were too busy with each other right now, but he wouldn’t put it past Jon to come home early from his three-day trip to Montana with Rianne.

The coms officer, butt-naked and horny like hell in the big chair with an equally naked chief engineer in Travis’ seat taking pictures of her would have required quite a creative explanation.

“Why don’t you doff the robe, darlin’. I think Hoshi could use a little help.”

She followed his suggestion and let the robe glide off her shoulders. Trip couldn’t help but smile when she folded it orderly and deposited it at the science console before walking up to them.

“You propose to engage in sexual relations in the captain’s chair?” she asked with an inquisitively raised eyebrow.

“I don’t, Hoshi does.”

She followed his look. Hoshi was half-lying, half sitting in the captain’s chair. Her legs were hanging over the armrests, exposing her naked and completely soaked pussy. In the end, two days without any sex won over T’Pol’s inhibitions and the Vulcan knelt down and stuffed her face into Hoshi’s heated flesh.

But the young linguist had other ideas, directing her friend to stand on the armrests and lower her own pleasure spot down to her face. T’Pol managed to hunker down far enough. She hugged the backrest, moaning in delight as Hoshi’s quick tongue started to work on her pussy.

Trip remembered his assigned role, put the camera on Travis’ console and positioned himself in front of the captain’s chair. He grabbed Hoshi’s remodeled boobs as he pushed his throbbing organ into her drenched opening. For all the naughtiness of this game – and it would certainly be the only time he’d be doing something silly as that – the main mission was still to convince Hoshi of the fact that she was perfect as she was, so he decided to concentrate on her boobs as he started to thrust into her.

“Oh god yes,” Hoshi whimpered and he could hear T’Pol’s frustrated moan as the young linguist had taken her tongue out of the Vulcan’s folds for a moment. “Fuck Hoshi’s little pussy, Trip. Fuck me till I scream!”

He could just hope that Jon’s chair would survive the next hour as he upped the tempo and started to pound the small ensign in earnest.

=/\=

Malcolm reached his sister’s house without further incident. So many years in the section had made him paranoid. He sighed in frustration as he had hoped that two years among normal people would have gotten that blasted conditioning out of his system, but alas it didn’t look like that was the case.

When Maddy opened the door he didn’t need to say much. It wasn’t the first time he had arrived on foot and she knew very well what that meant.

“It didn’t work out, did it?”

Malcolm snorted. It had always been the exact same question she had greeted him with. After all it wasn’t the first time he had come home in the hope that the old man would mellow somewhat with age and they could at least start to relate to each other like civilized people, if only for mum’s sake. Well, it had ended with exactly same result every time.

And by the look of it she had expected nothing else, as the guest room was already prepared.

=/\=

It was already 0200, but Trip was still wide awake, and pumped up. They had gotten away with several stunts today, but he would certainly not tempt fate like that again. Thankfully Jon’s chair had survived the temporary misuse without a scratch, although it had needed a fair bit of cleaning.

He even had gotten the hoped for pictures of T’Pol. After everyone had had at least one orgasm, she had sat down on Jon’s chair as well and even reenacted the naughty one - legs spread wide, hanging over the armrest for a straight look at pleasure central. Both had gone straight to his private storage behind a veritable wall of encryption courtesy of Hoshi’s programming talents. Not even Jon’s master key would help with that.

And the funny thing was that Hoshi was now officially rated for the EM39 pulse rifle, the strongest hand weapon in the ship’s armory. Even more surprising was her result. She had surpassed his own result by a margin and he had gotten the instructor rating for that. Of course the report to Jon and Malcolm made no mention of the fact that she had been wearing absolutely nothing but the mandated ammunition belt at the time.

“She is most content with her appearance now.”

T’Pol’s head was resting on his chest and it was obvious that she wasn’t sleeping either. To any outsider it would have sounded like stating the obvious, but he knew she referred to what she had picked up through touch-telepathic insight into Hoshi’s mind.

“Have you made sure that there remains no evidence of our encounter?”

Her question was simple, but he didn’t need any telepathic insight to her mind to know that she had been frightened by her own impulsiveness after the bliss of two huge orgasms had worn off.

“Don’t worry darlin’ Hoshi and I have visited each and every place and made sure everything is as it was before and we certainly won’t push our luck like that again. It was Hoshi’s day, after many years she’s finally completely happy about herself now. That was worth a little risk and in the end we followed all rules, if perhaps a bit liberally at times.”

 “I understand your reasoning in regards to Hoshi and I do not regret the encounter. However, we have acted entirely unprofessional, no matter if we formally did not break any rules. I already once engaged in sexual relations with Lieutenant Reed where the captain could hear it. I do not wish for by biological plight to undermine my behavior any further. It is unsettling enough to be in constant need of intimate relief.”

He hugged her a bit closer, seeing that he hadn’t thought his actions through. “I’m sorry, darlin’. It’s my fault. Hoshi and I should have come back here. I haven’t paid enough attention to your needs.”

She accepted his apology with a kiss on his chest before putting her head back on it.

“You were aroused by the idea of taking pictures of me. We need to make an effort not tempt ourselves into improvident actions. I am content with our intimate lives, but I wish them to happen in our quarters or Hoshi’s with perhaps the notable exception of your ‘kingdom’.”

He smiled at her hastily added exception. “I promise darlin’.”

He was lucky that in the end nothing had happened and T’Pol was so forgiving. Blinded by the selfish prospect of getting his hand at a memento of the most spectacular body in the galaxy he had coaxed her into going against her strongest inhibitions.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. Self-reproach and shame had never been good for his sleep.

=/\=

Malcolm stood at the window and didn’t believe his eyes,

“Maddy?!” he called out and waited for his sister to join him. “That’s mum, and she looks like it’s a longer visit.”

Their mother was getting out of a taxi, unloading two heavy bags. Malcolm walked out and took the baggage off her hands. Her eyes were bloodshot as she cried.

“Did he hit you?” Malcolm asked as anger boiled up in him. That would be the ultimate insult and the old scumbag would definitely pay for it this time.

His sister, having paid the taxi driver, joined the scene and took her mother’s arm to bring her into the house.

Once inside they sat her down in an armchair in the living room to hear what had happened.

“When he passed out drunk, I went to the city,” she said, looking up at them with tear-filled eyes. “I have filed for divorce.”


End file.
